1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a telescoping mast that can be used for various applications.
2. Related Art
It is often necessary to raise or elevate objects, such as cameras or antennas. In addition, it is often necessary to temporarily raise such objects, such as at construction sites, events, etc. For example, elevated lights can be useful at construction sites. As another example, elevated cameras can be useful at sporting or recreational events.
Telescoping columns or towers have been proposed. Many, however, utilize a single continuous cable or line that requires a motor or crank to wind a large length of the cable or line. In addition, many use a single cable or line that subjects the column or tower to catastrophic failure if the cable or line is severed. In addition, many have configurations that are not fully nesting, and thus do not utilize space efficiently. In addition, many have configurations in which pulleys or column designs do not utilize space efficiently. Furthermore, many have configurations in which the cable or line is disposed outside, or is substantially exposed to the elements.